1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a battery module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike primary batteries, secondary batteries are capable of being recharged. Secondary batteries are widely used in vehicles, i.e., automobiles, as well in electronic devices, i.e., cellular phones and portable computers.
Secondary batteries may include battery modules each having a plurality of secondary batteries electrically connected to each other. Components of such battery modules are electrically connected. For example, the components of such battery modules may be electrically connected to each other through mechanical coupling structures. Accordingly, the stability of the mechanical coupling of components may affect the stability of the electric coupling of the components.